1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental mirror which prevents foggy surface conditions caused by intraoral moisture and temperature during dental diagnosing and treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A dental mirror is routinely utilized as a tool to observe intraoral conditions, particularly on lingual sides of the teeth. The dental mirror normally is made of metallic material and is supplied as a unitary structure that is sterilizable with chemical or thermal treatments. Recently, due to intra-hospital infections and/or contagions, including AIDS, the whole structure of the dental mirror is fabricated from plastic and is discarded after a single use.
However, when any type of a dental mirror is used inside the patient's mouth, the surface of said dental mirror becomes foggy due to humidity and temperature largely entrapped in exhaled air during respiration. Such foggy-surface conditions might cause errors in diagnoses and treatments. Once a dentist or dental assistant recognizes the surface of the mirror to be foggy, the mirror is removed from the patient's mouth and the mirror surface is blown to clear the foggy surface, or, if necessary, a new dental mirror is utilized.
Under the aforementioned situations associated with foggy surfaces of conventional dental mirrors, chair-side time (or dental treatment time) could be prolonged, or an additional procedure such as sterilization may be required.